Death the Girl
by Saturnveil
Summary: A girl along with two boys enrolled to Death Weapon Meister Academy or commonly referred as DWMA. The girl soon reveals herself as a shinigami like Kid, and Kid soon realizes that he is in love with Death the Girl. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

((I wanted to make this fanfic, because I don't see a lot of DTK x DTG, so I wanted to make one. It's my first time posting a fanfic here, so I'm a little nervous. ))

Death the Kid, preferably called as Kid smiled as he admired himself, despite the fact that his hair has three white stripes on only the left side of his hair. He was _almost _perfect; he let out a sigh, if only there was someone like him. Of course, he doesn't know if there was someone like him and he doubted there even was one.

"Kid, we're gonna be late for school again!" Liz yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm almost done, Liz." Kid replied as he fixed his black suit.

Finally, he was ready, so he went out with his demon weapons, Liz and Patty. For them to get to DWMA faster, Kid decided to summon his Beelzebub and commanded Liz and Patty to turn into twin pistols for an easy transportation.

* * *

Kid, Liz and Patty approached to their seats as they finally arrived to their classroom.

Stein walked in with his roller and faced his class, "Today, we'll be doing an experiment."

"Again? Ever since you came in our class, you always talk about experiments." Maka said; irritated.

Stein mumbled, "Everything's an experiment to me," Stein then continued, "Anyway, we have new students today, come in."

A girl along with two boys walked in; facing at the class. "Introduce yourselves to the class." Stein motioned them to speak.

"Hi everyone," The boy with bright yellow hair with bangs, and bright blue eyes exclaimed with a toothy grin, "I'm Pat!"

"Lewis, that is all." The taller boy with long dark blonde hair, and dark blue eyes greeted bluntly.

"Death the Girl or Girl," The smaller girl with black hair, bright golden eyes smiled brightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Death the Girl?!" The whole class shrieked at Girl; causing her to turn slightly nervous.

"Uh, yes the one and only?" Girl said with a baffled look, "Why are they so surprised?" She thought as she stared back at the class.

"Kid, are you guys related?!" Black Star yelled at the young shinigami; Kid just shrugged at him.

But she did look a lot like Kid, she has black hair and the three white stripes on only the left side of her hair, her golden eyes showing irritation and the her fashion taste. What's going on here?

((I might update later or daily so yeah, please tell me what you think!~))


	2. Chapter 2

"Death the Girl, huh," Stein smiled madly, "It would be interesting to dissect you." He said; twisting his screw.

"No thanks!" Girl responded rather quickly; returning immediately to an available seat along with Lewis and Pat.

The lesson finally started; although, Kid didn't listen half of the lesson as he was only staring at Girl intently.

"Alright, you're all dismissed." Stein said as he sat on his roller and left the classroom without another word.

With that, the class started to scatter themselves out. Maka walked courageously with Soul to Girl with a smile plastered on her face, "Hello, Girl! My name's Maka and this is Soul my partner!"

"Pleasure to meet you Maka, Soul," Girl greeted with a smile, "Of course, you already know who I am."

"And I'm the amazing Black Star!" A certain obnoxious boy yelled behind Girl; causing her to glance behind. "He's kind of too loud." Girl mumbled.

Then, another girl with black hair in a high ponytail sighed, "I'm sorry about him, I'm Tsubaki."

"It's alright, Tsubaki." Girl chuckled.

Kid watched as they started to chatter, "Hey, Kid." Liz stared down at him.

"What?" Kid asked; staring back at Liz.

"Aren't we going to introduce ourselves to Girl?" Liz asked.

"Oh, sure, okay." Kid immediately stood up and approached Girl along with Patty and Liz.

Kid cleared his throat, "Hello, Girl-" Kid said and started to admire her _symmetry_.

"Is he okay?" Girl asked before being hugged by Kid.

"Such beautiful symmetry!" Kid squealed as he hugged her tighter.

"Pry him off!" Maka commanded and soon they all successfully pulled him off.

Lewis and Pat quickly ran to Girl; worried, "Girl, are you okay?"

"He thinks I'm symmetrical," Girl muttered, "That's the nicest thing someone ever said to me!"

"Eh!?" The group said in confusion.

Lewis sighed, "You see, Girl usually thinks for herself that she's asymmetrical garbage." He explained.

"It's so funny when she's like, 'Uwah, I'm asymmetrical garbage, I shouldn't be alive'!" Pat laughed at the thought.

"Are you mocking me?" Girl glared at the younger twin; he shook his head in reply.

"That's weird; Kid always gets breakdowns about symmetry too!" Patty said as she reached a finger up her chin; as if thinking of something.

"I'm hungry," Black Star said; changing the topic, "Let's go grab something to eat!" he earned a few 'yeah', 'okay' and 'sure' and they headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Girl, Lewis, Pat!" Maka waved at them, "You should sit with us!"

Girl looked at the twins as they nodded and walked towards the group.

"So Girl, let's talk about yourself," Maka suggested; brightening up the usual silence, "Meister or Weapon?" she asked.

"I'm a Meister, Lewis and Pat are Weapons." Girl replied; taking a bite of her lunch.

"What kind of Weapon?" Tsubaki asked with her usual sweet smile; interested at the conversation.

"Twin Pistols." She responded; Kid literally choked on his food.

"Whoa, Kid!" Black Star yelled; patting his back.

"What happened?" Soul asked with worry on his voice.

Kid sighed, "I guess she's a little too similar to me."

Well, that was true, her hair, her eyes, her clothes and even her personality is just like Kid's.

"Well, that is true." Maka thought for a moment; placing her right hand on her chin.

"Yeah, it's kind of suspicious." Liz nodded; agreeing with Maka.

"Should we speak to Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." The group replied in unison except for Girl, Lewis and Pat, before walking off to the Death Room.

* * *

"Lord Death?" Maka called out; only to be greeted by her annoying father.

"MAKAAAA!" He squealed in joy and hugged her tightly.

"Dad, get off me!" Maka groaned and tried to pry him off; but there was no use, he was strong.

"Hi hi, children!" Lord Death greeted with his squeaky voice.

"Hello, we'd like to speak about Death the Girl!" Maka said as she still struggled from her father's grip.

"Reaper… CHOP!" Lord Death chopped the head of Spirit, causing him the bleed a large amount of blood, "Ah, Death the Girl," Lord Death chuckled; returning to the topic, "From what I know, a fellow shinigami friend of mine sent her here."

"Makaaa.." Spirit said; obviously depressed.

"Who's the shinigami that sent Girl?" Tsubaki asked; concerned.

"Lady Death." He simply replied.

"Yup, Lady Death," He pointed out with his large cartoonish hand, "She's the mother of little Death the Girl!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not _little._" Girl grumbled; glancing down at the floor.

((Okay, I have to finish this here, since it's getting pretty late.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hi, I just got some good reviews! You guys make me blush, glad you guys like it! ))

"And, Kid, you should let Girl and her weapons stay with you at the Death Manor." Lord Death gave out a peace sign with his large hand, while Spirit was murmuring near the corner; "Makaaaa…"

"Sure?" Kid replied; unsure.

"One more thing," Lord Death said, "Reaper…CHOP!" He chopped the head of Girl; causing her to whimper in pain.

"What the hell?!" The group shrieked in unison, Lord Death replied, "What? She should at least deserve one chop."

"Don't worry, Girl! When we get home, we'll bandage your head!" Patty cheered and clung onto Girl.

"C-can't… breathe…" Girl gasped; since lately she has been getting death hugs.

"Pry her off, again!" Maka commanded; and they did the same procedure.

* * *

Finally, school was over. Students returned to their apartments, homes, and dorms.

"So you live in the Death Manor, I heard from some people it looks fascinating." She spoke as she walked with Kid.

Kid nodded at her, "Some people it's too symmetrical for them." Kid grumbled; annoyed at the fact that some people doesn't understand symmetry.

"I think it'll look… cool, to be honest." She glanced down; as she blushed a light shade of pink.

Kid blushed as well until, "What are you guys talking about?" Lewis asked; curious.

"His house?" Girl replied nervously as she stuttered; Lewis smirked, "It's not what you think!"

"Whatever." He playfully stuck out his tongue.

They finally reached the Death Manor, "Well, this is it." Kid said; holding his hand out at the manor.

"It's the ol' Death Manor!" Patty exclaimed with a grin.

"It's… so beautiful," Girl cooed, "and symmetrical!"

"You think so?!" Kid asked; baffled.

"I never joke around symmetry!"

"Finally, someone understands symmetry!"

"Oh boy…" Liz grumbled as she face palmed, as Patty and Pat laughed.

The two finally calmed down from symmetry and proceeded into the manor.

"I must say, I'm impressed on how arranged the manor is." Girl calmly said her hand on her chin; returning to her calm state.

"Thank you, I'll be showing you to your rooms." Kid responded; motioning the three guests to follow.

"I'll play with my giraffe!" Patty giggled and dashed to her room.

Kid sighed at her playful behavior and began walking through the hallway, followed by Girl, Lewis and Pat.

"Lewis, Pat, this is your room." He said as he pointed at a room with a black door.

"Oh, cool, I get to share a room with my big bro!" Pat laughed as slammed the door open and flopped on a bed, followed by Lewis, he sat down on the bed and chuckled at his younger brother's behavior.

"And, Girl, this is your room." Kid pointed to another black door at the left side of Pat and Lewis's room.

Girl nodded at him and smiled, "Thanks for letting us stay."

Kid blushed, "Oh, it's nothing, see you at dinner." He turned away; walking to his own room which is only at the right side of her room.

Girl returned to her room and closed the door behind her; she had a determined look on her face and began decorating her room.

* * *

She rubbed a sweat bead off of her head with a black and white checkered handkerchief and smiled proudly at her work. Everything is symmetrical. She flopped on her bed and decided to take a nice nap.

"Girl, are you there?" A voice asked while knocking on her door quite loudly.

She groaned, "Who's there?"

"It's Kid, just checking if you need something." Kid responded.

"Oh, um," Girl quickly sat up and fixed herself, "Do you want to chat for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure." He opened the door; revealing himself, "What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"I don't know, you start," Girl said.

"Well," He thought for a moment, "How was it like at your home, do you had any friends back there?" He asked.

"Home is, I don't know, normal?" She replied, unsure at the comment, "and, of course I have friends back at home, to be honest, they act like yours."

"Huh, I see." Kid chuckled a bit.

_Silence…_

"Well, uh, do you think you'll visit them someday?" He asked again.

"I want to, I kind of miss my friends already, but that's alright." She replied, glancing down.

Kid sighed as he looked at the window, "It's getting late." you should get some rest." He stood up and opened the door, "Night." He then left the room.

Girl waved at him a little.

* * *

_**I'm done with the 3**__**rd**__** chapter, I know I said this before but I will say it again. I have good reviews, I'm touched. （*´▽｀*）**_

_**ShouldImakethemkissonthenextchapter? I'm actually thinking if I could make an Ask Death the Girl.**_

_**Well, anyway, I'll update soon! (/◕ヮ◕)/ **_


	4. Chapter 4

Girl groaned as the sun's rays shined brightly on her skin, she sat up and yawned; stretching her arms and legs. She trekked her way to the window and gazed at the laughing sun; she cracked a smile as she realized it was a weekend today. She took a short shower and slipped on her normal attire. She opened the door and saw Kid who was about to knock on her door.

"Oh, you opened the door already." Kid said, "Well, breakfast is ready downstairs, so I'll be on my way." He gazed at her a little longer and strolled down to the stairs.

Girl gave a curt nod; even though he was out of sight. She followed the direction where he gone through and she finally reached downstairs. Pass through the living room, through some doors and finally to the dining room.

She noticed that only Kid and her are in the room, no sign of Liz, Patty, Lewis, or Pat.

"Where did the others go?" Girl asked curiously.

"They left earlier to see some festival or carnival," He responded, "I told that we'd catch up to them soon."

"Oh, okay." She simply replied, and sat on a chair across Kid.

In the course of time, Kid finally spoke, "Do you like carnivals?"

"Of course I do, they're actually entertaining." She nodded with a smile.

"Hm, I see." Kid pondered for a moment, while he arranged the plates in the dish washer, "Do you want to go now?" He asked again.

"Sure, if you want." Girl replied; placing down her cup.

"Well, let's go." Kid said, motioning her to follow him to the door.

He opened the door and stepped aside; letting Girl go on first, "Ladies first."

Girl blushed and walked out, after Kid locked his door, he walked with Girl; hands in his pockets.

Girl smirked a little and exclaimed, "Beat you there!" she dashed away; leaving an almost shocked Kid behind. He chuckled a bit and began to chase her. Girl glanced back and noticed Kid chasing her in a fast pace. Her eyes flashed in alert and began running in the same pace.

* * *

They finally arrived to the Death Carnival; they gripped on their knees and panted; trying to breathe more properly.

In a moment of time, the two shinigami twin-like teens admired the fascinating Death Carnival.

"Waaah, symmetry!" The two shouted in joy and immediately looked at each other; they blushed and looked away.

A few hours passed as the two laughed hysterically; playing different types of games. Girl licked the smoothness of a vanilla ice cream and waited for Kid to come back for he said he was supposed to get something important. To her surprise; a white teddy bear with black ribbons was shoved in front of her.

"Here, I got this for you." Kid blushed as he gave it to her frantically; Girl gazed at the teddy bear, worrying Kid, "And, uh, if you don't want it. I could just give it back."

"Eh?" Girl raised up both of her hands and shook her head, "I didn't say I didn't like it. I think it's pretty cute… and symmetrical."

"You think so?" Kid glanced down and blushed, "It actually took me awhile to win the game and get you one." He fidgeted.

Girl looked away, a blush visible on her cheeks, "T-that's sweet of you." She stammered.

Kid gently held her chin with his soft hands and looked onto her eyes; his eyes piercing as he gazed. He leaned a little closer, causing Girl to blush more.

"You have ice cream on your chin." He simply said and pulled away.

"Wh-what?" She blushed deeper shade of red.

"It's cute to see you blush." He playfully grinned.

"D-death chop!" She raged and started chopping his head at least three times; making him wince in pain.

"_Worth it!" _Kid thought to himself.

* * *

**You should've kissed her instead! ** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**DTG: **(╬ ಠ益ಠ)

**DTK: **(´･ω･`)


End file.
